And She Found Them
by Kikiza
Summary: A Sora and Roxas twincest type of lovey weird story full of unspeakable actions.


**Pairing: **Sora x Roxas

**Notes: **I am so bad at writing off the main plot stories, I hope you all enjoy...

* * *

"Hey Roxy." Sora mocked as he walked inside the home he shared with his mother, father and brother. Roxas was sitting on the couch munching some weird flavored candy their mom had bought.

"Hey…" Roxas replied. It didn't really bug him to be called Roxy anymore. Sora plopped down on the couch next to Roxas. Laying his head in the blonde boy's lap. This caused Roxas to blush. Roxas, being the more serious of the twins it was a little strange for him.

Sora giggled like the little boy he was. They were both 16 now but Sora still had this boyish gleam to his personality. Roxas, though he was the younger twin, was much more serious and rarely smiled. Sora yawned and clicked on the television. The brown haired boy wondered how Roxas could just sit around without any noise munching on candy.

"You know Roxy, if you keep eating only candy and ice cream your gunna get fat and Olette's not gunna wanna talk to you." Sora teased. Roxas rolled his eyes and flicked Sora.

"I've told you before; there is nothing between me and Olette." Roxas hisses at Sora making the older twin laugh. The boys got a little quieter as Roxas continued to munch… Sora then burst out laughing. Roxas raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"The noises you make while you eat… Haha!" Sora laughed… Roxas threw his palm to his forehead, which just caused Sora to laugh harder. Roxas couldn't help but start laughing too because as Sora laughed he began to snort.

The two continue to laugh until Sora sat up from his sides hurting. "Ah, Roxas…" Sora says resting his head on the blondes shoulder. Roxas chuckled a little, nervous, as he wasn't used to laughing so much.

"So, um, Sora…" Roxas said a little shaky. Sora snickered and looked up. Sora and Roxas had always been very close. However, lately Roxas had been feeling different, and it scared him because his thoughts would get him banished if anyone ever knew.

"Yeah?" Sora asked. Roxas took in a big breathe and pushed his brother off of his shoulder. Sora looked a little hurt and stared into Roxas's blue eyes with wonder and confusion. Roxas shook his head and looked away as he couldn't bring himself to do what he wanted to.

"Seriously Roxas… What's wrong?" Sora asked. "You get like this all the time and then you never tell me what's going on." Sora asked his brother. Roxas contemplated what to do. Sora looked at Roxas directly in the eyes. Roxas, without his mind right, threw his lips to his brothers. Sora went wide eyed and pulled away.

"ROXAS! WHAT THE FUCK!" Sora hissed. Roxas eye filled to the brim with tears. Sora was still in shock as his brother got up and jolted to his room. The brown haired twin sat on the couch dazed and confused. But most of all he was happy. He couldn't even explain it to himself. His heart was pounding with adrenaline and he was smiling. He suddenly stood and followed after the way his brother went. He didn't knock before he pushed open the door.

"G-go…" Roxas said looking at the wall, laying on his side. Sora didn't leave. He ran up to Roxas and rolled him over onto his back with force. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked as Sora straddled him. Sora didn't respond except with a quick, single, kiss.

Roxas's face was red and he started to tear up. "Don't cry, Roxas… I-I just… Wanna be with you… Even… Even if you are my brother! I don't care!" Sora said and threw his lips to Roxas's again. Roxas shook for a second, but as his shock and torment from compressed emotions faded he began to push into the kiss and let his tongue slip into Sora's mouth. Sora smiled a perverted smile through there kissing. He pulled away for a moment.

"Well. Mom and dad won't be home for hours. What can we do?" Sora snickered. Roxas blushed and stripped off his jacket and shirt. Sora grinned riotously and licked his lip real quick. He pecked his brothers lips again and hopped up. "Hurray!" Sora giggled like a kid and quickly stripped off all of his clothes. He then eagerly waited while Roxas tried to remove his pants. Sora got impatient and growled. Roxas looked up blushing. Sora straddled his brother again and removed Roxas's pants. Before Roxas could do anything else, Sora threw his lips to Roxas's tummy and blew, causing weird fart sound to come out while tickling Roxas's stomach. Roxas giggled uncontrollably and Sora started to laugh too.

Sora quit and brought his lips up to Roxas's nipples and began to lips and nip at each one evenly. Roxas's back arched and he took fist full of brown hair as Sora started to bite and suck at random places on Roxas's naked chest.

Sora flipped them over and kissed his brother and smiled. His hand went down over Roxas's cock and he began to stroke it. Roxas bit his lip and then started to kiss on Sora's neck.

Only a little time passed before they were both hard and Roxas couldn't wait any longer. He knew, deep down, he had wanted this for a while. He rolled over and laid on his stomach with his tight white butt in the air. Sora giggled.

"Oh! What will I ever do with Roxas's BARE ass?" He asked aloud. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. Sora sat on his knee's facing his brother and grabbed either sides of his ass, digging his fingers into Roxas's flesh.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered. Sora was tracing around Roxas's hole preparing to enter the blonde ones behind. Roxas was nervous, though he couldn't fight the thought that he did want what his brother was going to do. Sora finally, began to penetrate the blonde haired, sweet younger twin.

Roxas screamed and his eyes flooded with salty water. Sora hesitated for a moment but he thought back to some of the times he was reading and watching gay things in the middle of the night when no one was looking. The pain would soon melt away for Roxas and he would be consumed by pleasure. And indeed it did.

Roxas moaned with pleasure as Sora pushed in and then pulled back, only so slightly. As Sora pushed into the blonde, Roxas was stroking himself. The pushing continued, both hearts pounding, when… They heard the door open downstairs.

"Boy's we're home!" A female voice called out. _Uh-oh. _Both thought at the exact same time. Sora pulled out and fell to the floor in a hurry. "Is everything okay?" She called up again. Sora blushed wildly attempting to get his clothes on. Roxas didn't even realize he should be dressing. He was, once again in shock. Sora shot Roxas a look, that to Roxas, hit him as _"If you don't dress right now, I am going to chop your mother fucking cock off!" _

Roxas took the hint and fell off the bed as Sora did. That set their mother off. "Sora, Roxas? I'm coming up, what ever you two mischievous boys are up to, you'd better stop it now." She said heading for the stairs. Sora was done but Roxas was struggling with his pants. Sora started to help but when he could hear foot steps he threw himself on the, now very sweat covered, and messy bed, grabbing up the GBA in the corner. And then she entered, to find her two sons, covered in sweat, Roxas still half naked, and they both messy and stiff.

"You-…" She said and with a swoon, she hit the floor. Mothers usually have a problem with _twincest._


End file.
